¿Wonder qué?
by PczZitoO
Summary: Un terrible suceso y una almohada desencadenan una pelea entre Gumiya y Gumi. Pero.. ¿qué tiene que ver con esto un conejo al que le gusta el helado, un gato tsundere, un sombrerero que no usa sombreros y una reina tramposa? Esto es Wonderland al estilo vocaloid.
1. Parte 1

**Creo que es mi primera historia del año ¡Yeeeeeeeeeyy!**

**Es mi primera vez en está sección, soy fan del GumiyaxGumi desde que comencé a ver las imágenes de cierta artista, la reconocerán al ver la imagen de portada. Por cierto...**

**DISCLAMER: **Alicia en el país de las maravillas es autoria de Lewis Caroll, me base en una imagen en gran medida, pero todo lo demás es mio y solo de mí.

**¡Ah leer eh dicho!**

* * *

**¿Wonder qué?**

**.**

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Pc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

—¡Eres insoportable! —gritó enojada.

Sus orejas calientes por la furia y la boca torcida en un gesto de completo rechazo, podía sentir como su rostro despedía vapor, literalmente.

—Tú lo eres más —gritó de regreso el chico frente a ella.

Ambos compartieron una mirada mortal, y por un momento entre tan apasionado ataque saltaron chispas, la rivalidad y enojo eran palpables. Apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo elevando el mentón en orgullo, todo bajo las miradas preocupadas y aburridas de sus compañeros. Gumi y Gumiya solían pelear a menudo, generalmente por pequeñeces como: quien se comió el último pedazo de pastel de zanahoria o acerca de quién tomo las gafas de quien, esta vez la cosa era diferente, esta vez se trataba del brutal ataque hacía 'Carry' la almohada en forma de zanahoria de Gumi.

La esponjosa zanahoria había sido profanada cuando el distraído Megpoid derramo algo de té sobre ella, que por supuesto intento quitar tallando demasiado fuerte y desgarrando la suave tela, dejando al descubierto su mullido interior. Gumi se le hubiera lanzado encima cuando se entero de lo sucedido si no fuera por la intervención de Mikuo y Kaito, pero mayor fue su enojo cuando Gumiya le echo en cara el hecho de haberla dejado en un lugar tan inapropiado, adjudicándole la culpa descaradamente.

—Fue un accidente —trato de recordarle Miku sin éxito alguno.

Gumi hacía de oídos sordos mientras observaba su querida y adorada almohada con tristeza, desde siempre la había tenido, verla así le hacía sentir fatal.

—Al menos intento reparar el daño —apoyó Rin dándole algo de consuelo

_Sí, al menos lo intento_ —aceptó, pero tan pronto llegó la idea su interior volvió a llenarse de enojo y rabia, porque la había intentado limpiar lo termino empeorando.

De golpe se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación bajo el silencio de sus amigas. Necesitaba airé fresco, si seguía mirando más a su 'Carry' terminaría por explotar con ellas, más cuando abogaban por Gumiya sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Las pobres e inocentes piedras se vieron victimas de su trato rencoroso hacía Gumiya, cada vez que pateaba una imaginaba que era él, mientras más avanzaba más piedras pateaba y con mayor fuerza. Siguió por un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que había terminado en el parque cercano a la casa, donde viejos juegos infantiles, un arenero y un jardín descuidado la recibieron en completo silencio y calma. Frustrada aun por la situación anterior tomó asiento en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse lentamente, arrastrando los pies sobre la removida tierra.

Estaba tan concentrada lanzado maldiciones hacía el inútil de Gumiya, planeando diversas formas de tortura y venganza, cuando un sonido extraño la alerto. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unas extrañas orejas de conejo por sobre los arbustos, estás se movieron veloces obligándola a seguir su acto y olvidar su enojo por un momento. Gumi las vio moverse como si fueran un radar en busca de algo, primero hacía la derecha, luego hacía la izquierda, justo como un girasol en busca del sol; una de ellas se doblo sobre si misma cuando apuntaron en su dirección.

Pestañeo curiosa y algo confundida por aquello, sus piernas la llevaron cautelosas hacía el conejo, tan pronto se acerco esté huyo hacía el otro extremo deteniendo su movimiento para después volver a intentar la cercanía.

—Espera —pidió tan pronto se volvió a repetir la situación inicial.

El pequeño conejo comenzó a brincar veloz cuando Gumi se canso de aquello y sin reservas lo persiguió, así como inicio su carrera por atrapar al animalito término, en especial cuando una azul y ondulante bufanda la deslumbro y descolocó. Frente a ella Kaito, sí, Bakaito, huía disfrazado de conejo blanco. Un reloj colgaba de su mano mientras la mirada azulada lo revisaba cada determinado tiempo, Gumi se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio con un bote de helado en la otra mano, sin prestarle la mínima atención al seguir su camino.

—¡Kaito! —Gritó saliendo de su estupefacción.

¿Por qué usaba esas orejas y vestía esas ropas?

Su entrecejo se frunció por un momento al suponer que era un teatro para orillarla a hacer las paces con el idiota de Gumiya, después de todo Kaito y Len eran sus mejores amigos, un trió de tontos en toda regla. Conociéndolo como lo hacía no se le hacía raro ver que intentara solucionar el problema con alguna idea absurda, después de todo se trataba del mismo sujeto que regalaba ropa interior a las chicas sabiendo que eso solo le traería golpes seguros.

— ¡Espera! ¡Kaito! —Volvió a llamar al ver que no le hacía caso, lo siguió entre el área verde del parquecito ganándose uno que otro rasguño de los arbustos con espinas — ¿Por qué estas vestido así? Sí piensas que con esto perdone a Gumiya espera sentado un millón de años

Gumi trato de darle alcance sin éxito alguno, incluso intento atraparlo por la bufanda pero el pedazo de tela se le escapo de las manos frustrándola.

—¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! La Reina va a matarme —murmura Kaito el conejo tomando otra cucharada del bote de helado en sus manos.

Precitadamente y bajo los ojos incrédulos de Gumi el conejo blanco, dígase Kaito actuando aun más extraño de lo normal, saltó al interior de un agujero en la base de un árbol, ella lo imitó lanzándose sobre su vientre en un intento de prever la caída, sus dedos apenas rozaron las suaves orejas antes de que se perdiera en la oscuridad del abismo

—¡Kaito! —Chilló incorporándose y acercándose al borde del agujero para buscarlo con la mirada —, deja de jugar, no entrare ahí —señalo firme, sus brazos cruzados y esa mirada autoritaria que rara vez mostraba.

Espero un momento, luego otro y unos cuantos minutos más.

No hubo respuesta o intención de salir, ni siquiera lo vio moverse entre las sombras del agujero. Gumi comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa y expectante, supuso que al no ceder él saldría, pero no fue así. Los pensamientos más fatalistas comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza como estrellas fugaces. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué tan profunda era esa madriguera para no poder ver entre la penumbra?

Uh uh.

—Te sacaré de ahí, s-solo espera un poco —gritó hacía las profundidades buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiera usar para sacarlo de ahí. Estúpido Kaito, mil veces estúpido ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría saltar a una madriguera de dudosa profundidad?! Podría haber reptiles rastreros o mofetas, ardillas rabiosas y quien sabe que más.

Estando tan nerviosa y distraída apenas reparo en el cercano borde, completamente ajena a que la tierra cedía a su peso. Apenas le dio tiempo de gritar cuando todo lo que la sostenía se desvaneció súbitamente haciéndola caer hacía las profundidades del abismo, Gumi extendió las manos en un intento de sostenerse de alguna raíz descubierta, pero la gravedad la empujo hacía abajo dejándola caer libremente hacía la oscuridad que la devoró por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—o—

Algo pico su mejilla.

—Uhmm

Gumi agito la mano tratando de detener esos golpecitos constantes, quería seguir durmiendo, solo un poco más.

Otro golpecito, esta vez un poco más fuerte

—Cinco minutos más Gakupo nii-sama —masculló girando sobre sí misma y tratando de echarse las mantas encima para evitar que la luz la perturbara. Sus dedos tantearon sus costados sin éxito alguno.

Perezosa entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con la silueta de Kaito cercana a ella, la miraba curioso, casi fascinado. Pensó que era el siguiente en turno para despertarla, así que no le pareció extraño que fuera él quien la estuviera picando, pero su actitud relajada desapareció al notar el par de orejas blancas en su cabeza.

Orejas largas y delgadas.

Orejas de conejo.

—¿Kaito…? —preguntó cautelosa

—¿Sí? — respondió mirándola con curiosidad, el bote de helado aun en sus manos.

Gumi entrecerró los ojos casi acusadora ¿por qué aun seguía haciendo cosplay?

Recordaba que el muy tonto había saltado a un agujero y posteriormente ella también había caído intentando ayudarlo, sin embargo, ese lugar no lucía como el interior de un agujero. Arboles y más arboles se alzaban a su alrededor ¿era el parque acaso? No lo recordaba tan grande.

—¿Dónde estamos?

El peliazul se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca dejándola en espera de una respuesta, saboreando la textura del delicioso y helado manjar.

—En Wonderland ¿Dónde más?

Gumi enarcó una ceja, nunca había oído hablar de esa ciudad, o lugar. Sea como sea se vio a si misma preguntándose si Shion no se había golpeado la cabeza o ingerido alimento en descomposición para tales alucinaciones. Fue entonces que lo notó. Su rostro se puso rojo haciéndola parecer una manzana madura, incluso las orejas se le calentaron tanto que quemaban. Rápidamente paso de la vergüenza a la furia. Kaito la miraba atentó mientras seguía embutiéndose de helado, y aun cuando vio venir la acción no se aparto.

Las manos de Gumi lo tomaron de las solapas y lo agitaron de un lado al otro mientras su rostro expulsaba vapor hirviendo

—¿C-cuando? ¿P-por qu-ué cambiaste mis ropas? —gimió echando otra mirada al vestido negro y al delantal blanco que ahora tenía puesto. La vergüenza la consumía de solo pensar en ello.

¡Incluso le había puesto unas medias largas! Parecía una sirvienta ¿acaso Kaito era fetichista? Lo suponía desde hace mucho ¡pero ahora lo confirmaba!

—Yo no lo eh echo —se justificó negando con la cabeza

—Entonces ¿quién? —exigió apretando el agarre y acercándolo más hacía sí para intimidarlo. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? Es más, parecía más disperso que lo usual y eso le molestaba.

Kaito se encogió de hombros con cuchara en la boca.

Gumi lo soltó y se encogió en su sitio con las manos en la cabeza, ya no se podría casar y Gakupo nii-sama… ¡Gakupo nii-sama!. Dos pequeñas gotitas asomaron por sus ojos ¿qué le diría a Gakupo nii-sama?

—¡Voy tarde! ¡La Reina, la Reina! —Kaito recién volvió a echar una mirada al reloj con cadena dándose cuenta de la hora, se acercó a Gumi dándole el bote de helado y salió corriendo con prisa, comiendo una paleta helada que había sacado de su chaqueta.

—No me dejes sola —dijo incorporándose y lanzando el envase a su espalda

No tenía idea de donde estaba o si estaba cerca de casa. Kaito seguía actuando aun más extraño que lo normal y no planeaba quedarse en medio de la nada para cuando el sol se ocultara y una manada de lobos salvajes, u osos, salieran en busca de comida. Sin más remedio siguió el mismo camino que Kaito, corriendo a través de lo que parecía ser un frondoso y profundo bosque. Gruño frustrada cuando lo perdió de vista, el tonto Kaito-usagi la había abandonado en medio de la nada.

_Si sigues el camino lo encontraras_ —se dijo así misma tratando de tranquilizarse.

Suspiro en resignación y avanzó por el sendero con la incertidumbre en su corazón. Camino por lo que le pareció horas, incluso sus pies le dolían aun cuando llevara zapatillas cómodas, tenia sed y el sol no ayudaba mucho. Ya cansada decidió tomar un descanso a la sombra de algún árbol, si se daba prisa encontraría el final del camino antes de que el sol se ocultara.

—¡Hey tú! Este es mi árbol, consíguete el tuyo —gritó alguien desde la copa del árbol

Gumi elevó la mirada encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas se inflaron en un puchero. Estaba irritada, sedienta y de mal humor, solo faltaba aquello para rematar el mal día.

Sentado en la rama más alta del árbol Gumiya le devolvía la mirada, su rostro se inclino en curiosidad, examinando a la intrusa, Gumi se cruzó de brazos y miro para otro lado en un gesto de molestia, si no le pedía disculpas no le hablaría; De un saltó aterrizó de forma elegante frente a ella, quien retrocedió previniendo que le cayera encima. No sabía si sorprenderse o echarse a reír al verlo disfrazado de aquella forma, las orejas de un color más oscuro que su cabello e incluso la cola se movía de un lado a otro como si fuera autónoma. Vestido con ese chaleco oscuro y los pantaloncillos cortos lo hacía ver como un gato callejero, incluso el corbatín a rayas y esas calcetas no le ayudan, ¿y qué onda con esos zapatos al estilo Peter Pan?

Gumiya la escaneo, desde la uña del pie hasta la punta de los cabellos, a la vez que la rodeaba y acechaba como todo un felino, incluso sus orejas se movían produciéndole escalofríos a Gumi, en Kaito era pasable, pero en él ¡Ugh!

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó acercándose lo suficiente para olfatearla

Ella se erizó de pies a cabeza y de un empujón lo apartó.

—¿Cómo que cómo me llamo? —Cuestionó sarcástica —, ¿tanto te cuesta disculparte que tienes que fingir no reconocerme?

El minino parpadeó confundido ante sus palabras, su cola se meneo suavemente capturando la atención de Gumi ¿cómo podía hacer eso? Se preguntó y sintió ganas de tocarlo, sacudió la cabeza disipando la idea. Gumiya volvió a rodearla, pero esta vez como si fuera un león en busca de una presa, observándola detenidamente.

—No, no te conozco —dijo por fin encogiéndose de hombros y con gesto despreocupado

—¡Oh por favor Gumiya!

—No conozco a ningún Gumiya, yo soy Cheshire, el gato de la Reina —corrigió inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Gumi le lanzó una mirada incrédula ¿acaso todos habían comido la misma comida descompuesta? ¿Sí era así por qué a ella no le había afectado?

—Deja de jugar, esto me está dando miedo —admitió al recordar a Kaito y como la había dejo sola en medio de la nada, llevaba horas ahí y aun no lo encontraba, ni siquiera la salida se veía cercana.

El felino negó suavemente

—No estoy jugando, a menos que tú quieras jugar ¿lo quieres?

La chica no salía del asombró, esto ya era demasiado, sí era una broma ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Gumiya actuaba como un gato, incluso comenzó a lamer el dorso de su mano y pasarlo por su cabello como si se estuviera bañando, eso la aterró, él nunca haría eso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el muy engreído tenía dignidad.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó abalanzándose sobre él y tirando de las orejas para quitárselas —. Deja de fingir, la broma acabo, los descubrí —continuó nerviosa, no importaba cuanto tirara de esas suaves y bonitas orejas de gato, están no se removían como pensó en un principio. Gumiya comenzó a gruñir y su cabello se erizo como un gato real, ella jalo con más fuerza.

—¡Detenté, me lastimas, Myauun!

El peliverde la empujo alejándola de sí y oculto sus maltratadas orejitas para protegerlas de otro ataque y sobárselas ante el dolor, todo bajo el ojo incrédulo de Gumi

—S-son reales —balbuceó sintiendo como la realidad la golpeaba de forma certera

—Te lo dije, soy el gato de su majestad, Cheshire —le recordó dándole una mirada rencorosa

Gumi ni siquiera pudo escuchar que más le tenía que decir, sus piernas cedieron y ella se desplomo contra el suelo hundiéndose en la oscuridad ante la vista de un Neko-Gumiya real.

* * *

_Fin primera parte_

* * *

**¿Qué tal? **

**Desde que vi esas hermosas imágenes de GumiyaxGumi no dejo de pensar en darles historia, me encantan los dibujos, son tan lindos. Gumiya me parece todo un tsundere y Gumi un pan de Dios super ingenua, awww's, me derrito de solo pensar en ellos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero nos encontremos en la segunda parte :)**

**No será largo, calculo y termina en la siguiente entrega, así que después seguiré meditando si publicar One-shot's o drabbles de la pareja, dejen su comentario.**

**Nos leemos luego **

**Chao!**


	2. Parte 2

**¡Regresé readers! **

**Mi intención era cerrar la historia en este capitulo, pero parece que terminaran siendo tres partes LOL**

**Soy mala en matemáticas, no me culpéis (?)**

**Ahora ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Disclamer: **Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece, es autoria de Lewis Caroll, la imagen de donde me base para la historia es propiedad de An (pixiv1170947). Todos los demás desvarios son míos.

* * *

**¿Wonder qué?**

**.**

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Pc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

&amp;.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.

¡Sí! Eso era.

Una pesadilla producto de comida en mal estado. Sabía que Kaito no debería cocinar, siempre lo supo, ni hablar de Meiko. Seguramente ese extraño sueño era producto de intoxicación alimenticia acumulada por largos años de comer las creaciones de ambos chicos. Ya podía imaginarse a sí misma siendo llevada al hospital con el rostro más verde que su cabello y un terrible dolor de estomago. ¡Ugh!

O tal vez estaba inconsciente y desangrándose en el interior de la madriguera de dudosa profundidad. Ahora que lo meditaba mejor, no recordaba tocar fondo. Aunque bien, tal vez Kaito había ayudado con ello, después de todo él había saltado primero. Fuera como fuera, estaba atorada en ese mundo surrealista con un gato tsundere hasta que le terminaran de hacer un lavado estomacal o hasta que la sacaran del interior de la madriguera para darle los primeros auxilios, lo que pasara primero

Un gato que era exactamente igual de molesto que el tonto de Gumiya.

—Deja de seguirme —ladró enfadada, sin mirar atrás.

No necesito voltear para saber que la estaba siguiendo, sus bufidos y gruñidos felinos se lo decían. Desde que se había despertado de semejante golpe que se dio —producto de la conmoción— el gato tsundere y (para colmo de males) callejero, alias Gumiya barra Cheshire, no la dejaba en paz. Estaba tan enfurruñado por el maltrato animal que le dio al tirar violentamente de sus orejitas peluditas, que exigía una disculpa. ¡Ni loca se las daría!

Gumiya era quien tenía que pedir perdón ¡No ella!

—Gustoso lo dejaría de hacer si me dieras lo que merezco, myauu~ —gruñó, acelerando el paso cuando ella así lo hizo

—Me niego —sentenció elevando el mentón en orgullo

—¡Chiquilla malcriada maltratadora de animales! cuando la reina se entere de lo que le hiciste a su amada mascota te cortara la cabeza —amenazó exhibiendo una sonrisa complacida ante la idea

Gumi le ignoró, admirando la extraña y extravagante flora que habitaba en ese lugar; mientras más se internaba en las profundidades del bosque más raro se ponía todo. Las flores eran gigantes y con extraños (muy extraños) rostros, sus ojos pequeños y alargados, riendo de forma monótona y aburrida; una peculiar melodía resonaba por todo el lugar, un canto celestial con notas y altos un tanto dramáticos, como si anunciaran la llegada del fin de los tiempos. Las pequeñas y numerosas hojas de los arboles cantaban con pequeñas boquitas llenas de filosos dientes; el césped a los costados del camino parecía tambalearse en su dirección, como si sintieran su presencia y quisiera tocarla, cosa que ella evitaba por sobre todas las cosas al ver como una de esas _inofensivas_ plantas arrastraba el cuerpo de una mariposa sin rostro al interior de la maleza; lianas de colores comenzaron a aparecer en los arboles, envueltas ajustadamente sobre los troncos como serpientes.

Bien. Una vez que despertara mataría a Kaito con su propia bufanda.

—... ¿Me estas escuchando? —llamó neko-Gumiya, aun pisándole los talones —, sí no te postras ante mí y ruegas perdón, mi reina te cortara la cabeza y la pondrá sobre la chimenea

Ella chasqueo la lengua, ganándose otra sarta de advertencias y amenazas de parte del Catboy. Le daba igual si una reina imaginaria quería cortarle lo que sea que él dijo, gustosa pondría la cabeza en la guillotina mientras pudiera salir de esa pesadilla lo más pronto posible.

—¡Arggg! Eres más fastidioso que el Gumiya real —gimió llevándose las manos a los oídos para evitar seguir escuchándolo.

—¡No me ignores, chiquilla maltratadora de gatos, Nyaaaaaaa! —maulló enfadado, con todos sus pelos elevados hacía arriba y mostrando los colmillos.

—¡No te oigo, no te oigo, no te oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado! —canturreó a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados.

Gumi siguió avanzando determinaba a encontrar a Kaito usagi (lo que no fue difícil siguiendo el rastro de envolturas y botes de helado) hasta que llegó a un peculiar y sombrío lugar. Una vieja cerca de madera rodeaba el jardín y un buzón con un signo de interrogación estaba torcido en la entrada. Al fondo de la propiedad se podía ver una gran casa, que a decir verdad, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

A sus pies, un envoltorio de la paleta helada favorita de Kaito reposaba.

—Te tengo Bakaito usagi —sonrió con malicia.

Desde hacía un rato había dejado de sentir miedo hacia aquel extraño lugar que Gumiya barra Cheshire llamaba Wonderland, especialmente si tenía en mente torturar a ese conejo pervertido que la abandonó en medio de un bosque desconocido con un bote vacio de helado, sin mencionar que su homónimo era quien la había metido en todo aquello.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó el gato, sujetándola del brazo cuando ella intento entrar —, ¡Aquí solo viven dementes! Enemigos de la Reina

—¿Enemigos?

Él asintió, volviendo a tirar de ella en dirección contraria.

—El sombrerero esta celoso de su majestad, de no ser porque perdió en el criquet él sería la actual reina —reveló con aire receloso y huraño.

Gumi enarcó una ceja confundida

—¿Él? ¿Entonces no sería el actual rey? —cuestionó meditando las palabras del gato

Él negó fervientemente, arrastrándola lejos de aquel lugar

—No, Reina

Okey... Esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro, pensó soltándose de su agarre.

—¿Pero qué haces maltratadora de gatos? —gruño exasperado cuando la vio entrar al jardín, siguiendo las envolturas de helado.

Gumi no volteo a verle, se permitió admirar las lámparas de colores que se enredaban en las ramas de los árboles y la multitud de objetos brillantes que pendían de estos: espejos, fragmentos de botellas, joyas, tazas de té, incluso frascos con luciérnagas y pequeñas personitas con alas.

Frente a ella se extendía una larga y oscura alfombra que alguna vez fue roja, y que conducía a la entrada de la casona, donde una gran mesa de mantel blanco y varias sillas la esperaban.

—¡Ey tú! ¡Regresa aquí! —exigió Cheshire enfurruñado

—Tengo un nombre, y es Gumi —respondió ella mirándolo enfadada por sobre el hombro —, y no regresaré, aun tengo que encontrar a Bakaito usagi

—¿Bakaito usagi...?

Ella asintió, retomando su camino hacia la casona. A su espalda podía escuchar los gritos de Gumiya barra Cheshire, diciéndole que ni loco entraría en ese sitio. Y tal y como dijo, se agazapó cerca de la entrada mientras soltaba bufidos tiernos y adorables.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó la exagerada cantidad de comida y la elegante vajilla que se extendía por la espaciosa mesa. Todos los sitios estaban vacios, a excepción del lado contrario de la mesa. Sentada a la cabeza del grandioso banquete, una chica de larga cabellera aguamarina le miraba con ojos curiosos. Vestía una elegante chaqueta de manga corta con hermosos bordados dorados, un gran moño rojo con rayas inclinas de color negro y guantes blancos de encaje y sin dedos.; su cabello recogido en dos coletas altas con lazos largos de lunares y rayas, con extravagantes estampados de colores, terminando en coquetos tirabuzones.

Era... ¡Miku! ¡Oh Dios!

Si ella también estaba ahí seguramente estaba en coma alimenticio, al igual que ella. Y al igual que Kaito y Gumiya, seguramente eran productos de su imaginación e intoxicación o ¿tal vez si eran ellos? Todo eso la confundía.

La chica aplaudió en reconocimiento, con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios

—¡Alicia, por fin has llegado! —celebró emocionada

Gumi le miro confundida, volteo a ambos lados en busca de alguien más, pero se encontró a si misma sola en ese lugar ¡Incluso Gumiya ya no estaba! ¿Por qué todos la abandonaban?

—¿Disculpa, me hablas a mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, tontita ¿acaso hay otra Alicia? —regaño cariñosa

—Mi nombre es Gumi, no Alicia —gritó de regresó. No entendía cómo es que podía escucharla, la mesa era demasiado larga y ellas estaban de punta a punta.

La dulce chica hizo un ademán con su índice en negativa.

—Alicia es Alicia. A menos que seas una Alicia falsa —dijo apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas — ¿tú qué piensas March Hare? ¿Acaso ella no es más Alicia de lo que dice ser?

Gumi estaba a punto de preguntarle con quien estaba hablando, puesto solo ellas dos estaban ahí, pero la voz cercana de un hombre la hizo dar un bote del susto.

—Tiene cara de Alicia —apoyó el posible acosador en potencia, saliendo de quien-sabe-dónde —, incluso huele como Alicia —agregó olisqueándola.

Bien, era un completo acosador.

La de cabellos verdes se alejo un paso del recién aparecido. Un chico igual a... ¡Mikuo!

—¿Pero que dem—? —quiso gritar, pero un trozo de tarta le lleno la boca.

Miró estupefacta el pedazo de tarta y luego a Mikuo, quien se relamía los dedos gustoso. El Hatsune, al igual que su prima, vestía de forma extravagante. Portaba un saco con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo que dejaba entrever un chaleco oscuro con detalles en dorado sobre una camisa blanca. Un moño similar al de Miku adornaba su cuello, peo el suyo tenia lunares turquesa sobre un fondo negro; pantalones magenta de rayas verticales negras y pañuelos de colores asomando de sus bolsillos; sobre su desordenado cabello un sombrero de copa negro reposaba, y de él asomaba un par de orejas de color caramelo, a juego con el pequeño y esponjoso rabillo que modelaba.

La tarta en su boca estuvo a punto de caer cuando su quijada descendió en incredulidad y estupefacción.

—Cierra la boca, o podrían entrar caballitos de madera —señalo divertido la liebre, empujándola hacia donde Miku.

—¿Sombrerero? —preguntó al recordar lo que Gumiya barra Cheshire le había dicho, después de todo, él estaba usando un sombrero.

Mikuo negó suavemente haciéndola sentar a un lado de Miku, quien sonreía alegre y despreocupada.

—Soy March Hare, querida —rectificó sonriente, señalando sus orejas y moviendo su rabito esponjoso.

—Pero...

El chico se apoyo causalmente en la silla alta de Miku, como si fuera un guardián o algo por el estilo, mientras la aguamarina le miraba entretenida

—Ella es Mad Hatter —señalo con una sonrisa tranquila, tan típica de Mikuo. Gumi le miro con los ojos grandemente abiertos, sin encontrar la relación de su aparentemente amiga con el mote, aunque bueno, todos esos extraños personajes que desempeñaban sus amigos eran un misterio para ella al igual que ese extraño mundo sacado de quien-sabe-donde, aun cuando viniera de su propia mente.

—Si eres Mad Hatter ¿Por qué no usas un sombrero? —curioseó

Miku barra Mad Hatter, soltó una risilla suave

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—¿Por qué eres Mad Hatter...? —respondió como si fuera lo obvio.

—Pero a mí no me gustan los sombreros —admitió, frunciendo levemente el ceño y arrugando la nariz.

Gumi sintió el impulso de darse una palmface, pero se abstuvo de ello. Mikuo barra March Hare tenía más pinta de sombrerero que el verdadero. Estaba a punto de preguntar en qué clase de mundo a un sombrerero no le gustaban los sombreros cuando el reloj de bolsillo del Hatter comenzó a sonar estruendosamente con el graznar de un cuervo. Cuando la chica lo saco de entre los encajes de su ropa, le brotaron alas negras y comenzó a sobrevolar la mesa, hasta convertirse en un verdadero cuervo.

Hatter dio un aplauso cuando el ave se posiciono sobre su silla, como fiel perro.

—Es hora del té —canturreó al mismo tiempo que toda la vajilla comenzaba a danzar sobre la mesa. Las tazas se movían de un lado al otro, la tetera comenzó a sacar vapor aun sin estar en la estufa, las servilletas volaban como si fueran mariposas, los cubiertos marchaban por sobre la mesa y los platos rodaban o se arrastraban con un sinfín de pastelillos.

Un plato y una taza terminaron su avance frente a Gumi, quien los miro entre estupefacta y maravillada, sin saber si eran alucinaciones suyas, producto de su cercana muerte por ingerir comida preparada por Kaito y Meiko, o si de verdad eso acababa de suceder.

—¿Un terrón o dos? —preguntó Mikuo mientras Miku le servía el té.

—Dos —respondió, pero el chico dejo caer todo el contenido del azucarero sobre su bebida. Gumi observó cómo desaparecían los cubitos de azúcar hasta el punto de preguntarse ¿Qué tan profunda era la taza? Lo comprobó cuando intentó beber de ella. Al darle una mirada la encontró vacía.

La puso de cabeza cuando Hatter y March Hare bebían de sus propias tazas, pero no cayo ni una mísera gota.

—Mi taza está vacía —señalo a sus anfitriones. Gumi había visto como la habían llenado y echado toda una taza de terrones de azúcar ¡¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera nada?!

—Déjame ver —Miku la tomo entre sus manos y le dio un vistazo —, pero que dices Alicia ¡si está llena!

—No, está vacía —defendió

Hatter la puso de cabeza a un costado de su silla, entonces un chorro de té y varios terrones de azúcar cayeron de su interior, incluyendo a un pelirrosa que dormía plácidamente, sin percatarse de los ojos que lo miraban.

—Con que ahí estabas, Dormouse —comentó Mikuo calmadamente mientras Gumi miraba con la boca abierta a Loki con orejas redonda y grises y un par de bigotes en sus mejillas.

—Así que, Alicia ¿A dónde te diriges? —Miku le miraba sonriente, ignorando el hecho de que Dormouse dormía a su costado, March Hare mezclaba varios líquidos sospechosos en una taza y Gumi estaba completamente fuera de sí ante el giro extraño de los acontecimientos.

La peliverde tardo un poco en reaccionar. Tal vez el gato tenía razón, no debió entrar en ese extraño lugar.

—Estoy buscando a Kaito usagi —respondió mostrando la envoltura de helado —, ¿lo han visto?

—¿Usagi? —tanteó Dormouse desde el suelo. Gumi soltó un pequeño gritito cuando Loki se incorporó del suelo, aun con aire somnoliento. Su vestimenta era igual de extravagante que la de los otros dos, pero sus colores eran lúgubres y apagados — ¿el mensajero de la Reina?

—Si es un conejo con bufanda azul y que adora el helado, entonces sí

La mesa quedo repentinamente en silencio, dejando a la chica curiosa ante la extraña actitud. Hatter y March Hare guardaron silencio y ocultaron sus miradas bajo la sombra de su flequillo y sombrero, respectivamente. Dormouse soltó un bostezo

—Alicia, querida —llamó Miku barra Mad Hatter con voz sombría, sin nada de la dulzura que había empleado antes —... ¿acaso eres una aliada de Queen? La mujer bastarda que me robó la corona —agregó con fría ira que hizo a Gumi temblar.

Ella negó apresuradamente, levantando las manos como si quisiera detener la situación de golpe, como un auto que la fuera a embestir.

—N-No, claro que no. Solo estoy buscando al conejo blanco

—El conejo que es el mensajero de esa bastarda tramposa —agregó Hatter entre dientes.

—S-sí, supongo que sí —admitió, nerviosa y asustada ante la actitud de los dos Hatsune.

—Alicia, Alicia, Alicia, pequeña Alicia —habló March Hare negando suavemente. Gumi le miro expectante, esperanzada ante la idea de que tal vez él pudiera tranquilizar a Miku —, creo que has cometido un pequeño error —continuó dulcemente, con una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro —, y ese es haber venido aquí siendo simpatizante de Red Queen.

Y antes de siquiera procesar del todo las palabras de la liebre, un cuchillo paso volando a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Contuvo el aliento y sus pupilas se contrajeron ante la imagen de una March Hare sonriendo sádicamente y con cuchillos en mano, como si fueran un abanico letal, listos para ser lanzados. Hatter golpeo bruscamente la mesa con las manos, tirando parte de los platos y tazas.

—Yo que tú, correría —murmuró perezoso Dormouse, acomodándose en una silla con intenciones de seguir durmiendo.

Gumi reacciono a tiempo, evitando que un nuevo cuchillo le perforara la garganta. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya se encontraba corriendo fuera de la propiedad como alma que lleva el diablo. March Hare comenzó a lanzarle platos, tazas y más cuchillos, llamando su nombre para que regresara ¡Ni loca lo haría! ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a todos?

—Desk —bramó Hatter haciendo que el cuervo, anteriormente un reloj de bolsillo, volara para picotear a Gumi, quien desesperadamente se cubrió la cabeza.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Fuera, fuera!—gritó moviendo sus manos al sentir el aleteo y al animal sobre ella, graznando de forme horrible.

Corrió sin mirar a donde, sintiendo el pico del ave lastimarle los brazos y tirar de su cabello. Gumi cubrió su rostro cuando el cuervo fue a por sus ojos. Gritó y chilló cuando las garras y las alas la golpearon, haciéndola caer de sentón sobre algo suave.

—¡Para, para, duele! —sollozo ante el feroz ataque

De un momento a otro se detuvo, haciéndola mirar por sobre sus brazos dudosa.

—¡Largo, Myauuuu! —gruñó Cheshire, arañando el aire donde anteriormente había estado el cuervo. El animal grazno y el gato le devolvió el gesto, enseñándole los colmillos.

Por un momento que le pareció eterno, ambos compartieron un duelo de miradas, que termino cuando el cuervo pareció bufar y emprendió el vuelo de regreso. Gumi se sintió aliviada, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara sobre la calidez y suavidad que la envolvían.

—¿Qué rayos paso? —exigió el gato mirándola enfadado — ¡Por eso te dije que no entraras ahí, ellos están desquiciados!

—Ahora lo sé —respondió correspondiéndole la mirada ¿Por qué el de pronto parecía más alto? Gumi parpadeo un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de que se encontraba sobre el regazo de neko Gumiya, quien la rodeaba de la cintura y la sujetada de un brazo. Se avergonzó inmediatamente —. E-estoy bien —dijo tratándose de liberarse del agarre del felino, pero él la tenia bien sujeta.

Se puso nerviosa cuando acerco su mano con garras a su rostro, pasando sus suaves dedos por su mejilla. Ella cerró un ojo ante el repentino dolor, dándose cuenta del corte al ver la sangre en los dedos de Cheshire.

—Maldito cuervo —masculló, inspeccionándola en busca de más heridas.

Gumi observo curiosa como rompía parte de la tela de su corbata y procedía a cubrir los arañazos de sus brazos.

—Debiste hacer enfadar al sombrerero para que mandara a su cuervo a atacarte, myau —soltó apretando el nudo de su improvisada venda

—Solo le dije que buscaba a Kaito Usagi —se defendió —, de pronto ellos enloquecieron.

Gumiya bufó.

Ellos no enloquecieron de la nada, ellos ya estaban locos. El sombrerero podía parecer amable, pero era un sádico de lo peor, incluso la liebre estaba algo desequilibrada. Gumi miro sus brazos vendados cuidadosamente, de alguna extraña forma, el gesto le recordó al Gumiya real, aquel que no usaba orejas y cola, y mucho menos le parecía algo adorable.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo sonriente, ganándose un bufido

—No lo hice por ti, Myauun. Ya te dije que hasta que no te disculpes no te dejare en paz —masculló apartando la mirada de la chica, con un mohín en los labios —, si estas muerta no podrías disculparte

—Lo que tu digas gato tsundere —Gumi se encogió de hombros, incorporándose de su cómodo y calientito asiento.

—Si has de morir lo harás a manos de la reina. Ella castigara tu crimen por maltratar y abusar de un lindo y adorable gatito como yo —dramatizó teatralmente.

Gumi le ignoró olímpicamente. Giro sobre sus talones buscando una nueva pista para encontrar a Bakaito usagi. Solo esperaba que no hubiera terminado como estofado para Hatter y March Hare de haber pasado por ahí.

—¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo! —exigió al verla caminar hacia el sendero, con intención de retomar su anterior travesía

Gumi cubrió sus oídos y comenzó a cantar en voz alta cuando el gato comenzó su largo y aburrido monologo acerca de lo que le esperaba si no se disculpaba y pedía piedad por su atroz crimen, de de atroz no tenía nada. La idea de salir corriendo y dejar al fastidioso gato atrás era tentadora, pero no podía hacerlo, su corazón de pollo se lo impedía, especialmente después de que él la ayudara.

¡Estúpido corazón de pollo!

Se permitió suspira derrotada y fastidiada mientras neko Gumiya seguía parloteando a su espalda.

Ese seria un largo, largo camino.

* * *

_Fin segunda parte_

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, felicidades por no quedarte dormido *aplausos***

**Well, incluir todo lo que falta en este capitulo lo hubiera dejado excesivamente largo, así que me mejor me quede con el formato de la primera parte, pero incluso así este fue más largo LOL¡**

**¡En fin!**

**Hay actualización ¡yey!**

**¿Por qué?**

**Por ser próximo Halloween, aunque yo prefiero llamarlo día de muertos :)**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo escribí. Fue divertido manejar a Miku Mad Hatter #EsTodaUnaLoquillaPsicopata, me agrado tanto que incluso podría aparecer en la entrega final ¿ustedes que dicen? xD**

**Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz ;u;**

**No olvidemos mencionar las alertas y favoritos :3**

**Nos leemos luego gente besshhhhaaaaaa XOXO**

**Pc fuera**

**Paz :v**

**¿Un review?**


End file.
